One World
by DarkKyle13
Summary: Is being renewed!   Don't read!  Needs fixing! Major fixing!
1. Chapter 1 One Weird Day

kyle: hiya! ^(^_^) this is a story that I deiced to make cause well I got bored (_) . but I hope you enjoy this story it will mostly be random gibble-gabble-talky stuff (^_^)

Yugi and Yami: What!? We are in here!

Allen Walker: (O_o) um... sorry to be a bother but why am I here too?

Inuyasha: .......What the hell! Kagome where are you!? Where am I?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't curse on this. SIT BOY! I'll say the "s" word every time you curse. Are we clear!

Yugi, Yami, Allen, Inuyasha and Me: Hai! Yes ma'am!

Kagome: Good!

Edward Elric: Al! Where are you?

Alphonse Elric: Brother I'm here. Sorry for worrying you

kyle: ANY WAYS! It's time for disclaimer.

yugi, yami, and allen: Kyle doesn't own Yu Gi Oh, D-Gray Man, Inuyasha, Naruto, nor FullMetel Alchemist.

inuyasha, kagome, and ed: Kyle doesn't own these characters neither

Naruto and Sasuke: She doesn't own nothing else that not hers accept the idea for the story.

al: Yep, that's right so please enjoy this story!

kyle: yep yep! Ps: inuyasha and kagome aren't in the story I just put them there (inuyasha yells Kagome leaves).... oh well Enjoy! onward to the story!! (^_^)

* * *

It was a weekend, and everything was going alright. The sun was up and shining and school was going great cause the bullies couldn't find Yuugi or Yami. As they walked to the Kame Game Shop that was run by Yuugi's grandfather, something horrible happened. As they walked in the game shop Yuugi saw a note on the nearest counter. It was from Yuugi's gramdfather.

_Dear Yuugi and Yami,_

_Sorry I'm not here at the moment to tell you this but there was a game my friend, Pr. Hawkins, wanted to show me in America. So I must go to America to see this game. I sorry, but I have some good news! Yuugi, your father is here to watch for the 4 months I'll be gone. 4 months is because of where I have to go and because of all the games I'm going to look at and find. Well I must go now. Take good care of yourselves, and don't make a mess. _

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

"Oh my! My father is coming to watch us! Yami, this is horrible! The man is a drunken fool! He'll bet us if we don't do every single thing he says. I'm scared." Yuugi said. He was crying when he realized the problem.

"Yuugi, it's ok I'll be there for you. Also I wonder about something." Yami said in a comforting voice.

"What is it?"

"Why doesn't anyone call me Atem? I mean that's my real name you know. B-but Yami is an awesome name to. I was just wondering."

"... Hahahaha!" Yuugi started laughing he's head from his best friend's comment. "You surely know how to lighten the mood. Yami, I think everyone likes Yami more than Atem. But if you want we can start calling you Atem now." Yuugi said wiping a tear away.

"No, No it's fine. I like Yami better any ways. Atem is more pharaoh-like. You know?"

"Yea I do. Hahaha, so----" Yuugi was cut off by a snore. It was coming from the living room.

"Oh no, he's here already. Yami I think my father is here!" Yuugi said as he looked past Yami to see a body on the living room floor.

"Knock. Knock."

The knocking scared Yuugi and Yami. They went to the door and opened to find four complete strangers at their door. They stared at the strangers.

( Who the heck are these weirdo? They don't even have clothes from this country.) Yami mental said to Yuugi.

[ A/N: um I believe I should explain some things. One: Yami has his own body because Ra said he could stay with his friends and enjoy the rest of his life. Two: Yuugi and Yami can have a mental chat cause of the times they talked to each when they were together cause of the puzzle. Three: Yami now lives with Yuugi and his grandfather and now are like brothers. Kk back to the story]

( Who the heck are these weirdo? They don't even have clothes from this country?) Yami mental said to Yuugi.

(( Yami be nice. They must have a reason to be here okay)) Yuugi said back.  
"Ano.. gomen, but me and my friends are lost and we are looking for Mr. Mutou. He said that he wouldn't be here when we came so we have to talk to ano... what was the name?" said a young girl. She had blackish-brown hair and was white. She was short, seemed to right below 5ft, and she looked to be about 14.

" I believe it was Yuugi, Kyle-san." Said a weird kid with white hair and had a weird tattoo on his right eye.

"Oh yea! Arigoto Allen-sama!" said who was to believe to be Kyle.

".......... Um Kyle? That's a funny name for a girl! Hahahahaha!" laughed Yami.

Pound!!! Kyle punched Yami right in the gut.

"OH MY! Gomen-nasai young sir! I didn't see you there. Now, where might I find Yuugi Mutou?" said Kyle.  
"Kyle, you over hit the guy. Control your angry." Said who seemed to be Allen.

"Oh my! Brother she's going to kill us, isn't she!" yelled a 14 year old kid with blonde hair.  
"Al ...um it's okay. As long as we are on her good side, I think."Said a 15 year old kid with a braided blonde hair.

" Before this confuse you two, I'll tell you our names. Deal?" Kyle said taking control of the chaos.

"D-deal" said Yuugi. He was helping Yami up to his feet. "I'll let you in come to the kitchen with us. You must be quiet though ok?" Said Yuugi as he showed everyone to the kitchen and showed them their seats.

"OK, I'm Kyle Demon. I know weird name. This here, the white hair kid , not to be mean, is Allen Walker. This shorty---" Kyle was cut off again which made her mad.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN FIT IN AN ANT HOLE!!??"yelled Ed.

"Ahem! First, no one said that. Second, shut up and accept your shortness like I do. Three, never cut me OFF EVER AGAIN!" Kyle said at Ed while she hit his head with every point she made. "Any who, this is Edward Elric and beside him is his younger brother Alphonse Elric, and you can call them Ed and Al. That our group, so where can we find Yuugi Mutou. It's every important that we find him before night fall. If we don't, I'm afraid that tonight a full moon that when I will lose my strength to keep my human form." Kyle said with a sad look. She seemed so sad about this and the bad thing was she was right, tonight is a full moon indeed.

"Unfortunately that is true. Kyle is a wolf-vampire demon, a deadly one at that. She has bat like wings and nails that grow to about 4 feet long. Her skin turns gray and everything else turns red and black. Also if it's not stopped by that time her 11 tails come and then she goes on a rampage." Said Allen with a very sad and worry face. He had seen this once before not trusting Kyle, he knew the danger and was very worried that it might happen. Ed and Al saw only half of it for Kyle's master Samantha was there and she made Kyle drink her blood, and that stopped the transformation. But Samantha was missing and the package of blood tubes they had was only about 10. So they have to be careful with that.

(( Yami should I tell them that I'm the one they are looking for. This is getting very sad and scary.)) Yuugi mentally said.

(..... Yea you should, if anything goes wrong I'll stop it okay.) Yami replied.

((Arigoto))

(No problem)

"Kyle, Allen, Ed, And Al, um I'm Yuugi Motou and I would love to help you guys. But I have one question why did you come here?" Yuugi said in a nice tone.

"Well duh, we are here cause your grandpa asked to come here to help guys while he is gone. He also said that he saw some girl who looked like Kyle but more nicer and shorter. He said she was looking for some kid name Atem and he forgot about this person's named Yami whose name was Atem at one time, any ways, he told her to go to Seto. The whole point is that we, well Kyle thinks that might be her master." Ed said in a tire voice then after he finished he felled asleep. Al laughed at his brother and Allen just nodded knowing that they were all tired.

"Wait a second. Why would Kyle's master be looking for me? I'm confused." Yami said.

"Your Atem? Well that a shocker. Kyle is not sure for about her master's movements and reasons but it must be important." Allen stated.

"Yea and I'm worried about her." Kyle said blindly like it was meant to be kept in her thoughts.

"We'll help you okay Kyle don't worry about it. I'm sure that your master has a reason." Yuugi said as he grabbed Kyle's hand and smile.  
"Arigoto..... Yuugi" Kyle said weakly and she smiled back and then out of nowhere she fainted.

"KYLE!!" yelled Allen and Al. Yuugi and Yami were shocked that this crazy, full of energy just pasted out. "Ano is she alright?" they both said at the same time.

"No, this is how you know the moon is coming up and she now getting ready for the transformation!" Allen said in a warning voice.

"Wait! So she can really transform!" Yami said in a concern voice. He couldn't believe this!

"Yami..... I think I .... ugh! My head it hurts!" Yuugi said as he felled to the ground.  
"YUUGI!" Yami screamed worried about his friend.

"That different, wait, is he pure in almost any way?" Allen said as he looked at Yuugi.

"Yea pretty much, if you look at his soul room it's as white as snow."

"That's not good. If anyone who is mostly pure then anything then they could die by impurity of Kyle's aura!"

"What are you talking about? I'm Yuugi's dark half so why is it so bad when it comes to Kyle?" Yami was so confused.

"That's because Kyle is the angel of darkness daughter!" Allen yelled.

Yami was shocked until something strangest thing happened. Yuugi's body was glowing brightly and then everything was blinding bright. When Yami opened he saw Kyle on the floor completely fine and not changing into whatever. He turned to see Yuugi crying into his chest. Allen was looking at Yuugi with shocked completely written on his face, Al and Ed where on the floor completely asleep.

"What the heck did that kid just do Atem?" Allen said.

"Atem? Oh call me Yami and I have no clue. Yuugi... do you know what just happened?" Yami asked his crying friend.

"I-I... d-don't k-know (sniff)... I-I just wanted t-to help K-Kyle and make (sniff) everything g-go b-back to normal... (sniff) I guess I just did what I want to do and I used the magic that you have but it was more pure you know." Yuugi said as he calmed down.

"Things just got weirder around here didn't it?" Yami said.

Allen nodded, things surely just got weirder and stranger and Allen had a feeling that it was going to get weirder by the second.

* * *

kyle: well I must stop for now. please tell me your thought.

Allen, Ed, and Al: chapter Two is coming soon!

Naruto and Sauske: And guess whose next to come.

kyle: sorry guys you come in chapter 3 when yuugi and yami get beaten by yuugi's father and kyle goes to the hokage to get help. Also that's when---

everyone but me: YOU ARE SPOILING THE CHAPTER, IDOIT!!! DON'T RUIN IT!

kyle: oh yea arigoto! Well later!


	2. Chapter 2 Yuugi's Dad!

kyle: this is the last thing that happened in the story....

"That's because Kyle is the angel of darkness daughter!" Allen yelled.

Yami was shocked until something strangest thing happened. Yuugi's body was glowing brightly and then everything was blinding bright. When Yami opened he saw Kyle on the floor completely fine and not changing into whatever. He turned to see Yuugi crying into his chest. Allen was looking at Yuugi with shocked completely written on his face, Al and Ed where on the floor completely asleep.

"What the heck did that kid just do Atem?" Allen said.

"Atem? Oh call me Yami and I have no clue. Yuugi... do you know what just happened?" Yami asked his crying friend.

"I-I... d-don't k-know (sniff)... I-I just wanted t-to help K-Kyle and make (sniff) everything g-go b-back to normal... (sniff) I guess I just did what I want to do and I used the magic that you have but it was more pure you know." Yuugi said as he calmed down.

"Things just got weirder around here didn't it?" Yami said.

Allen nodded, things surely just got weirder and stranger and Allen had a feeling that it was going to get weirder by the second.

* * *

kyle: well now on to chapter 2! Enjoy please

Yuugi and Yami: Kyle doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, D-Gray Man, Naruto, nor FullMetel Alchemist.

Allen, Ed and Al: Kyle doesn't own these characters neither, and she doesn't own nothing else that not hers accept the idea for the story.

kyle: So enjoy!

* * *

"Yuugi!" said a voice that sound worry.

"Yuugi! Wake up come on! Yuugi!" yelled the worried voice. Yuugi moved and lifted his head and opened his eyes. Deep red worried eyes looked him right in the eye. There was only was like 5 inches between them. "A-Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Yuugi yelled and felled off the bed and landed in a thud. He was tangled in the bed sheets and his head hurt. "Yuugi!" yelled Yami, "Are you okay! Yuugi, um... khm.... khm...hahahahaha!" Yami busted out laughing.

"What's so funny!" yelled Yuugi from the pile of sheets. He didn't understand why Yami was laughing. "I'm sorry Yuugi. But you're the why you flipped out when I was close was priceless!" Yami said in a fit of laughter. "Yami!" Yuugi ran to Yami and tackled him to the bed then they heard a groan when they landed.

"Ow...my head, who the heck is on me."A every unhappy girl voice came from under the fallen teens. "Yami was that you?" Yuugi asked as he looked at Yami. "Oh Ra, we just felled on Kyle!" yelled Yami as he jump up and grabbed Yuugi. Then the sheets started to move and out came Kyle. "Land on me again tri-color hair freaks and see what happens." Kyle said with an evil grin afterwards. "Kyle! Quiet scaring Yami and Yuugi. They have given you a bed and a place to stay till we find Sam. Yuugi, I'm sorry for Kyle's rudeness. Yami, I'm sorry that Ed, Al, and Kyle had to take all the room of Yuugi's bed and then we caused your father to hit your face. I'm truly sorry." Allen said as he walked into the room and headed to wake up Ed and Al.

"What!? Yami, my father hitted you! Why didn't you tell me?" Yuugi yelled as he turned to face Yami. "Your father hitted you because of me and my transformation didn't he. I knew if as soon as I started to feel tired that I was going to change, I must have cause a lot of noise and he hurted you. If it makes you feel better you can hit me." Kyle said. This shocked everyone except Ed, Al, and of course Allen. "What would my hitting you solve, Kyle, wouldn't it just cause more pain?" Yami said as he placed a gentle hand on Kyle's shoulder. "It would do no good wouldn't it?" Kyle looked up and then looked down. She was use to taken the pain for others even if her master told her it wasn't her fault she felt responsible for it. "I.... thanks I guess."Kyle said as she got up. She saw the nearest window and went to it and went to the roof in a flash. As she did that Allen, Ed, and Al followed right after.

Yuugi heard stomping. He run to Yami and started to shake. His father came in and ripped the door off its frame and threw the door at Yami and Yuugi. Yami jumped in front of Yuugi and used his shadows to eat the door. This was not good. Yami and Yuugi ran for the window but where thrown to the wall. "Yami! Yuugi!" Kyle yelled through the window. She heard the noise and went to the window and saw everything. "Kyle go get help! You know what I mean now go!" Allen yelled. Al, Ed and Allen went in to help but Ed and Al were half asleep so they where easily knocked out. Kyle then did her justu to transport to her area she thought of at the time. She opened her eyes and there it was. She was in front of the door in the Hidden Leaf Village and was in the Hokage tower. It had been three years since she had left. She opened the door, ready to ask for backup.

* * *

kyle: Well that's all for now. Sorry that it's short.

Allen, Al , and Ed: Come back for Chapter 3!

Yami and Yuugi: .... (O_o)

Naruto and Sasuke: It's time for us to come in.

????: .... (I can't believe I'm saying this).... and guess who going with them? Find out next Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Gaara, Naruto,and Sasuke join

kyle: Last time on One World...

* * *

Yuugi heard stomping. He run to Yami and started to shake. His father came in and ripped the door off its frame and threw the door at Yami and Yuugi. Yami jumped in front of Yuugi and used his shadows to eat the door. This was not good. Yami and Yuugi ran for the window but where thrown to the wall. "Yami! Yuugi!" Kyle yelled through the window. She heard the noise and went to the window and saw everything. "Kyle go get help! You know what I mean now go!" Allen yelled. Al, Ed and Allen went in to help but Ed and Al were half asleep so they where easily knocked out. Kyle then did her justu to transport to her area she thought of at the time. She opened her eyes and there it was. She was in front of the door in the Hidden Leaf Village and was in the Hokage tower. It had been three years since she had left. She opened the door, ready to ask for backup.

* * *

kyle: well time Chapter 3!!!

Naruto: Enter the Anbu Leaf Ninjas, Naruto, Sasuke and their friend

????: and a Sand Village Kazage who is on vacation....

Sasuke: and he is very mad at us XD

Gaara: yes and yea I'm going.... enjoy the stupid story (uses sand coffin on the video camera that's recording everything)

* * *

'Here I go. Breathe in and go for it' Said Kyle t o herself. She opened the doors to see Ms. Hokage sleeping of course. Kyle walked over to the Hokage's desk and tapped her head. Anbu members came right at Kyle for they had forgot their old leader who was "supposed to be" missing. Kyle disappeared and trapped half of the members into an ice ball, but she left holes for air. To members whose mask where new to her. She flipped be hide them and tore off their masks. Kyle turned them around and made 5 of her tails come out. She pinned them down and as she was about to kill them, someone took one of the tubes of blood that was around her on her belt. The tube then was forced into her mouth and she was forced to drink it and not 5 seconds after she lost all control of her body and fainted.

"Sorry for doing that to her 4 Hokage. I did not know that she was the last leader of the Anbu and I didn't mean to be so mean to the powerful 11 tailed-girl." A voice that was low and sounded dark said. "Kazage Gaara, it was not your fault you were doing what any other ninja would have done." Ms. Hokage. Kyle knew that it was her cause she knew that voice very well. This Gaara person sounded new and young so she knew she didn't know him. "Wait! Gaara did you say she has eleven tails!!!!" said a loud annoying voice, "She must be weirder then me!!" Kyle did not like that and she opened her eyes and pinned the owner of the voice down. "If I'm so weird why don't you say it to my face, yellow hair wimp." Kyle said coldly and evilly.

"Oh Kyle your awake now, it's nice of you to drop by. But what are you asking for?" said Ms. Hokage. "I need back up. They need to be strong, fearless and kind to my friends. I want them to be Anbu and higher for I am also missing my master and I need to find her before my 5 weeks are up." Kyle said. She then bowed and walked to Ms. Hokage. "Unless, that is, is your not scared to lose their lives. I must say that the blonde boy over there is looking very yummy right now and he not on my good list, Ms. Hokage" Kyle said a in a threatening matter. "Kyle you can't eat a one of your one kin. Naruto is the- -"Ms. Hokage was cut off. "Naruto, the village's own monster, but he has cleared his name by saving and helping this village many times. He has also saved his best Sasuke, the one in front of him. Naruto also holds my little brother Kyuubi. Kyuubi is the nine-tailed fox who is the strongest tailed beast. I know who he is Ms. Hokage and he is close to being my next meal unless he says sorry." Kyle threaten again.

"Well Naruto? What shall you do now?" asked Ms. Hokage. "... H-how did she know all of that!? SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYHTING ABOUT ME, GRANNY!" Naruto yelled at Ms. Hokage. "... What!" Ms. Hokage yelled as she picked Naruto up by his foot and threw him down to the floor. Naruto coughed up blood and his body went through all the floors of the tower. He finally land in the torture chamber and land on the criminals. Naruto stood up and rubbed his sore back and head. He jumped up to the top floor and said sorry to the Hokage.

"Kyle, I'm sorry for talking about in a rude tone." Naruto said unhappily. "This is all I ask." Kyle said, "Now Ms. Hokage please tell who you are going to send so I can help my friends and master now." Kyle asked as she cried a little. Kyle missed her master. Her master was the only one who knew her pain. Her master was weird herself and everyone in her city hated her. Kyle's master met Kyle in an ally and they became friends ever since. "Kyle, please don't cry young one. You have been through more pain than anyone I know." Ms. Hokage said as she patted her back. "Hokage-sama, are you saying that even Naruto can't help her, like he helped Gaara and me?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, that what I mean. Kyle is a man-made tailed beast that ran away from your master, Sasuke. But, Kyle is different because well you will learn as you help her." Ms. Hokage said, "I think it best not to make her mad. She is ten times stronger than me." Kyle looked up, "So Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara will be joining me?" Kyle asked. "Yes. Now get ready met Kyle here in 10!" Ms. Hokage ordered. Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara head off.

**BACK AT THE KAME GAME SHOP**

"AHH!" yelled Allen in pain. He wasn't must of a use since he can't use his power. "ALLEN!!" yelled Yuugi. Yuugi's father threw Yuugi to the wall again this time choking him. Yami was locked in the closet and was weak from using his shadow powers for far too long. 'Kyle please come back with some help soon. Please don't let Yuugi suffer like this.' Yami thought to himself.

* * *

kyle: That the end for now. Please like it and enjoy.

Sasuke and Naruto: She owns nothing in this story!!!

Allen, Al, and Ed: She will never own any of the characters!

Yuugi and Yami: She only owns the idea for the story!!

kyle: Bye-Bye! Thanks for the disowning part guys.

All guys: No prob Kyle.

All of us: Bye!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Dealing with Yuugi's Dad

kyle: Last time.... you know this is getting annoying...

* * *

"Hokage-sama, are you saying that even Naruto can't help her, like he helped Gaara and me?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, that what I mean. Kyle is a man-made tailed beast that ran away from your master, Sasuke. But, Kyle is different because well you will learn as you help her." Ms. Hokage said, "I think it best not to make her mad. She is ten times stronger than me." Kyle looked up, "So Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara will be joining me?" Kyle asked. "Yes. Now get ready met Kyle here in 10!" Ms. Hokage ordered. Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara head off.

**BACK AT THE KAME GAME SHOP**

"AHH!" yelled Allen in pain. He wasn't must of a use since he can't use his power. "ALLEN!!" yelled Yuugi. Yuugi's father threw Yuugi to the wall again this time chocking him. Yami was locked in the closet and was weak from using his shadow powers for far too long. 'Kyle please come back with some help soon. Please don't let Yuugi suffer like this.' Yami thought to himself.

* * *

kyle: I own nothing!!!! Not the people not the movies and not the episodes! I only own the idea for the story.... enjoy Chapter 4

* * *

"Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke, looks likes we are all here." Kyle said as she looked at Ms. Hokage. "Thank you!" Kyle said with a smile and then she bit all five of her fingers till there was a dot of blood. She grabbed Naruto's sword and finished the drawing on her hand. "Removing seal no justu!" She yelled as she slammed her hand on her stomach. A burst of black charka followed after. Sasuke looked at Kyle. "What the heck was that?!" he yelled. Naruto and Gaara both had the same look. It was look of fear, awe, and disbelief. "T-that i-is t-that her charka? It's s-so e-evil and d-deadly." Naruto and Gaara said barely above a whisper. As Kyle's wings came out and three tails, Ms. Hokage said "This is a very small part of her power Naruto and Gaara. You must be careful, and when a full moon comes be **VERY** careful." Kyle's tails then grabbed each one of them and then she head to the nearest opened window and waved good-bye. In a flash she was soaring through the sky.

Kyle then grabbed a tube of blood that was on her belt. She looked high up in the sky and said "Master please open a portal to Kame Game Shop's top floor, Yuugi's room." Kyle then threw the tube to the sky and a portal opened and a shadow hand grabbed the tube. The shadow look like her master, so Kyle knew that her master was far away. Shadow was its name; Shadow placed the tube in her pocket and then opened a portal. The portal showed Yuugi being thrown to the wall then being choked. "Thank you very much, Shadow!" Kyle yelled and in a flash she was flying into the room.

* * *

Yuugi saw a blur pass him. His father must have seen it to because he loosen his grip. Yuugi took this to his advantage, he push his father and ran to help Yami. He opened his closet door and started to weep into Yami's chest. ((Yuugi are you...)) Yami stopped as he saw Yuugi shaking as he cried. ((I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. Tis' my fault.)) Yami said then he hugged Yuugi. (Y-Yami it is n-not y-your fault. P-please t-tell me t-that Kyle will h-help us s-soon. I d-don't want anyone t-to get hurt again.) Yuugi said in between his sobs and sniffing so it was hard to understand. ((Yuugi, look be hide you. Tis' alright little one, for Kyle is here with back up. They seem to be ... um ninja's I think)) Yami said.

Kyle sealed her powers away and then dropped to the floor. She coughed and she saw that there was blood in her hand. "Oh no, this is bad!" Allen said as he got up and limped his way to Kyle. "Where... (Cough) where are the brothers... (Cough). I need to send them back... (Cough) They were supposed to go back home after we... (Cough) after we found Yuugi, remember?" Kyle said as she coughed more and then felled to the floor again. "Kyle don't push yourself to hard. What the heck happened?" Allen yelled. She looked up at him, and then she looked at Ed and Al. She lifted her hand at had another tube of blood in it, she asked for a portal then threw the tube at them and they went home. "Kyle how many have you used already!?" Allen yelled as he saw the Elric Brothers leave. "...." Kyle couldn't talk. She lifted three fingers and then she coughed again this time worse.

"YOU! YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD EVERYWHERE! I'LL KILL YOU STUPID UGLY BLOOD SUCKING MONSTER!!" yelled Yuugi's dad as he ran to Allen and Kyle. "KYLE!!!" Yuugi and Yami both yelled forgetting everything. "Naruto! Sauske! Plan B, NOW!" yelled Gaara. They split into three different ways. Naruto grabbed Yuugi's father and Sasuke then grabbed his sword form his back and pointed to Yuugi's father throat. "Now, you can stop and leave and never come back or you can die here." Gaara said as he pointed his sword to the guys throat. Yuugi's father looked around for something to use. He realize how close he was to Yami and Yuugi that he could just grab them and threaten to kill if they didn't leave. With this thought in mind he grabbed their hair and pulled them to where they were yelling in pain.

Kyle was so hopeless right now. Allen was worried about her that he wouldn't move. Kyle then felt a strong angry spirit near her. "Ah!" Kyle yelled in shock. Shadow was right next to her. Shadow was a deep red color which means Kyle's master, Sam, was watching this and was not happy. Then shadow looked at Kyle and said "Master Sam says this Kyle. She is very happy with you but you need to hurry and find her. You are running at of time. You must see Seto Kaiba but Yami and Yuugi must come too. She wants to help you as soon as possible for you are coming closer to turning full demon; this is why you are cough and hurting. Now, Master Sam says I must... take care of some... problems." Shadow said as she smile and then she disappear.

Shadow then went to Yuugi's father and grabbed him. "Ah! It's a demon! Help me!" He yelled as Shadow lifted him up made him let go of Yuugi and Yami then head to the darkness. Yuugi was crying in pain and Yami had a huge headache. Kyle then stood up and slowly walked to them. "I'm... so... sorry." Kyle said and she felled asleep. Yami placed Kyle on the bed, used his shadows to fix the room and then he placed the now sleeping Allen on the bed to. Gaara sat at the end of the bed feeling like he wanted to be at his desk again. Naruto and Sasuke Just stood there looking over everything. "Wait! Where is this? What going on? Who are you people? Sasuke, do you have any info? What about you Gaara? Hey what about you twins, do you know anything? Who is the white hair guy? Why is Kyle so scary?" Naruto said and that did the trick. Everyone laughed there head off. Leave it to Naruto to break the ice and be annoying when he first meets people. "Wow, who is the blond funny stupid dude?" Yami asked. This was just getting better by the minute wasn't it?

* * *

kyle: Well know all we have is Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Yami, Yuugi, Shadow, Sam, Allen and Kyle. Did I miss anyone?

Naruto and Sasuke: Yea Gaara.

kyle: No he was the first person I said.

Allen and Kyle: You got us!

Yami and Yuugi: And you got us!

Shadow and Sam: And us, plus Gaara, Naruto, And Sasuke.

Gaara: ...

kyle: Okay then. Please wait for Chapter 5! Bye Bye

Everyone: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Questions Answers Problems

Darkwingedkyle13:Sorry for the lastness for thoses who are reading!Now i noticed something;noticed how chapter one was the longest?

Naruto and Sasuke: yea yea know go on with last blah blah blah

Gaara: ...I'm surrounded by idiots

Kyle13: (TT_TT) I'm an idiot?

Gaara: ...Crap me and my big mouth...

Shadow then went to Yuugi's father and grabbed him. "Ah! It's a demon! Help me!" He yelled as Shadow lifted him up made him let go of Yuugi and Yami then head to the darkness. Yuugi was crying in pain and Yami had a huge headache. Kyle then stood up and slowly walked to them. "I'm... so... sorry." Kyle said and she felled asleep. Yami placed Kyle on the bed, used his shadows to fix the room and then he placed the now sleeping Allen on the bed to. Gaara sat at the end of the bed feeling like he wanted to be at his desk again. Naruto and Sasuke Just stood there looking over everything. "Wait! Where is this? What going on? Who are you people? Sasuke, do you have any info? What about you Gaara? Hey what about you twins, do you know anything? Who is the white hair guy? Why is Kyle so scary?" Naruto said and that did the trick. Everyone laughed there head off. Leave it to Naruto to break the ice and be annoying when he first meets people. "Wow, who is the blond funny stupid dude?" Yami asked. This was just getting better by the minute wasn't it?

Kyle13: On ward to the story! Yuugi and Yami if you will please...

Yuugi: Kyle does not own any of the characters nor the movie they go to.

Yami: Tis the truth! If you think that she does own anything than you are sadly mistaken. She only owns the idea for this story!

Allen: Please enjoy! (^_^)

Kyle13: so like I'm going to keep writing in this way cause its cool but I'm changing the font. To the chapter!

"Wait! Answer my questions, you twin freaks!" yelled Naruto. It was 2:00 a.m., way too early for this.

(Yami, is this Kyle's brother?) Yuugi asked mental.

(( I doubt it Yuugi, although it does seem that way.)) Yami answered back.

(Yami, I think we should explain everything when everyone has rested and is well.)

(I agree. Do you want me to tell them the plan?))

(Sure, if you want to.)

((Alright, here I go.)) Yami took a deep breath then looked at the ninjas.

"Ahem." Yami said to get their attention.

"Yes..." said Sasuke clearly bored out of his mind. Of course he hated that him and Naruto was threw into a mission right when they were about to tell each other feelings. Well that was screwed up now. Sasuke then sighed.

"Well, I would like to know the leader, if that is alright?" Yami said.

"That would be- -"Naruto started. (A/N: Hahaha I cut him off. XD lol)

"That would be me. I'm Gaara of the Desert, but you can call me Gaara. What's your name and what do you want?" Gaara said. Yami believe him to hate this mission by the way he acted. "I'm Atemu Yami. (A/N: Probably not oh well) You can call me Yami. Twas nice for you to help us, I just was wondering if you had any easy questions that I could answer."

"Well first off tell us everyone name. It would be nice to know who we are protecting."

"Ah, yes I can see that. This one beside me is Yuugi, he is my light. (A/N: aww! That's so sweet and true! ... I'm so weird (-_-"))

Yuugi looked at Yami and blushed when he here that. Yuugi knew that it was kinda true but still he knew that he couldn't be a light for he had darkness too. Yami smiled at Yuugi then went on. "This on here, the white hair kid, is Allen Walker. I believe you know Kyle." As soon as he said her name, her eyes opened up but they seem to be staring at nothing. "What's going on?" Naruto said. Then Kyle stood up on the bed and then a dark tail with "11" printed on it touched her wounds and healed them. After that she went back on the bad and then was asleep again. "Wow, anyways Yuugi is a nice person so please don't mess up his house. He also wants to ask all these questions later after everyone is rested and ready to be questioned." Yami stated.

"Very well, so Naruto you will sleep by the bed, Sasuke the window, and I will be by the door." Gaara stated. They went to their spots and then drifted to sleep. "Good night Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke." Yami then turned to tell Yuugi that they should get to sleep too, but he saw Yuugi's head was on his shoulder already asleep and dreaming. Yami moved a piece of blonde bands to the side and out of the way. "I guess I'm the last one huh?" Yami asked himself. Yami reached for a pillow and placed it be hide him. He then laid his head on the pillow and put Yuugi on the rest of the pillow. Yami grabbed a blanket placed it over Yuugi and the kissed his forehead. "Good night Yuugi." Yami said softly, and then he turned around and faced the ninja next to him. "Um...May I help you Naruto?" Yami asked. "Oh nothing just saw everything. I think you should make sure everyone is really asleep before you go all soft and kind. :3" Naruto then winked and then turned away going to sleep this time.

Yami then felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned around to see a half awake Yuugi. "Yami you didn't think that I would (Yawn) forget ... to say... good night to you and...(Yawn) everyone else, did you?" Yuugi smiled. Yami laughed a little then rubbed Yuugi shoulder. "Tis okay Yuugi. Good night." "Good night Atemu... and Kyle, Allen... (Yawn)Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara." Yuugi said then he went to sleep. Yami looked at Yuugi confused. 'Did he call me Atemu? But I thought he hated calling me that, confusing.' Yami thought, and then he heard laughter in his head. (You should learn to close the close the mind link when you think Yami. I said Atemu because I wanted to confuse you. I guessed it worked. Good night.) Yuugi said mental. ((Ha ha, very funny now sleep Yuugi. You will need the sleep, for we have many questions to answer. Good night)) Yami said back. With that everyone was asleep.

At 12:00 p.m. Yami, Yuugi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara where all awake. Yami was in the shower, Yuugi was making lunch for everyone, and Naruto was watching Yuugi and was eating a cup of ramen, of course. Sasuke cleaned his sword as he watched Naruto helping Yuugi, and Gaara was changing into a pair of blue jeans with a short-sleeve t-shirt that was black with the symbol of love in red on the back. It was very similar to his tattoo on his forehead. Sasuke was in dark blue jeans with a blue short-sleeve t-shirt that had his family symbol on the back. Naruto had blue jeans with an orange short-sleeve shirt on, which had a number 9 on the front and nine tails on the back in red. Yuugi was wearing jeans as well and had a school-white-short-sleeve shirt on. The Puzzle was around his neck and felled to the middle of his chest. Even though he had no use for it and Yami no longer lived in, he kept it to remind him of all those good times, and that the gods of Egypt were kind enough to let Yami live with him and his friends in the end. Yami was changing into leathered black jeans (because he always wore them) and a red sleeveless-shirt that had a black Egyptian eye on the back. He head down stairs then him and the other heard a scream and head upstairs.

Kyle woke up in a scream. She had a nightmare of her being tested by her first masters to make sure she wasn't a failed project. They were painful and deadly tests that she hated, and when Master Sam saved her she was truly grateful that she would never go through that pain again. She stood up and then heard stomping feet coming to the room. She took her attack pose and waited. She saw the door fly open and a shocked group by the door. "What? Did my scream scare you? Sorry, I had a nightmare." She said. They did nothing but stared. A little mad now she yelled "What the heck are you staring at!"

"Why is your hair black and your hair black and red?" yelled Naruto finally being able to find his words. "Oh, this happens when I don't drink these tubes of blood when I use a lot of energy. So my demon form is healing me instead. So I change, I like myself better this way." Kyle smiled. Allen then woke up and saw Kyle. "You forgot again, didn't you? Kyle you forgetful fool." Allen said as he laughed. Kyle then grabbed a pile of clothes that were hers and went to the bathroom. She was wearing a black shirt that was a long tank top and had rips that were red, and her jeans were black and baggy. Allen got dress in his normal uniform. Kyle and Allen then left and went on to search for a piece of this "Ark" thingy. Now there were 5 guys alone in the living room and then Shadow came and was looking for Kyle. Since Shadow can't go into the sun unless by her master she had to wait. When Kyle came something was wrong and the group knew it.

Me: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I'll get Part 6 soon so please wait.

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara: Well until next time. Bye!

Yami and Yuugi: Yep Good bye!


End file.
